i bet the love said no
by kiss-the-vampire
Summary: Asja have every night the same dream since three years. Now she try s to find the source of her dream. I m really bad at summaries. please R
1. Chapter 1

I obviously do not own Twilight or the affilated charackters.

It´s my first fanfiction and not in my mother tongue, so please be nice.

* * *

**Who i am**

**Asja´s POV  
**

Do you know how it is when everybody means that he knows what is the best for you?

You wanna know why i ask?

It´s just because, that is my live.

Since my birth my mother and other relatives or so called friends haven´t anything better to do as tell me what they think is the best for me.

They told me what i should wear,who i should date and what i should do with my life.

But had never known me.

And until now i had done everything that they wanted, just to make sure they don´t get who i am, or shoul i say

what i am ?

You wanna know what is different know?

Today i leave them all behind me.

Maybe i should tell you who i am.

My name is Anastasja Garwood, but everyone calls me Asja. I have long ravenblack curly hair and brown eyes. I have very full, red lips and my skin is really pale. I´m tall and have nice curves. I only wear black cloths, mostly tight jeans a tanktop , a hoodie and my chucks. And today is my 21 birthday. I know that my mother planned a surprise party for me today, or should i say for the people?

Im sure that it give a big surprise today, but not for me.

Today my mom will be surprised.

The surprise will be, when i don´t come to the party and she get delivered a mail from me.

Guess what the mail will say.

Don´t have a clue?

Ok i tell you. The mail says that i can´t live so anymore and that i need a change.

I leave the town and maybe i never came back. Maybe she will never ever hear anything about me. I hope get what she deserve.

Now i putt my stuff in the trunk of my black 1967 Ford Mustang.

I love this car it was a gift of my father. He was the only one who really loved me, i could tell him everything, but he is gone. He died shortly after my 16 birthday, he was murdered . His dead was somehow strange, there was no blood left in him. The coroner said that he hasn´t got a clue how this happened.

I miss my dad so much.

My mother hasn´t really cared about the dead of my father. The only thing she was interessted in, was his money, but he had known her.

That´s the reason why he had left me his whole money, but not until my 21 birthday.

I think that makes it obvious why i hadn´t left before.

I hate my mother. She is such a bitch. She had always affairs and my father had known it, but he had never left her.

I don´t know why. Maybe he had loved her so much that he couldn´t left her.

But if this is the reason, then i ask me why i became his whole money and she nothing. She is really pissed about it, because my father was really wealthy and now i am.

I don´t really care about the money, but so i can do what i want. Without it couldn´t left everything behind me.

It makes me free.

I don´t know where i´m going, but i know that in the end i will find my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Road to destiny**

**Asja´s POV  
**

I don´t know where i´m driving, but i will follow my instinct, as usal.

I know it sounds stupid, but i never used a map or something, i always find where i have to go when i just follow my instinct.

My father called me his map of the world. He said that i never can´t get lost, because i knew always the way.

I just must think where i want to be and i find it.

Right now i think i need to find my destiny. I know, im just 21, but i think that my destiny will be fullfiled soon. I think i should go now, so i start the engine and my feeling tells me to drive east. I don´t really look where i am driving i only concentrate of the playing music.

I nice mix of bands i like.

I´m hungry and tired, i take a look at my watch and is already 10am i drove the whole last day and night. I should eat something and find a motel, so i can sleep a bit.

After i had eat something in a diner and found a motel, itook a shower and went to bed.

**Asja´s dream POV  
**

I don´t know where i am, the only thing i know is that i don´t be alone.

He is here with me, my angel of darkness. I can´t see him yet, but i know that he is watching me. Everything is here so dark, that i can´t see anything, but i know that he can see me. I feel his presence. It feels as if he is right behind me. Im sure that when i turn around i can toutch him. I turn around and the darkness get´s lighter in the room.

I can see him. He looks so gorgeus, like an greek god. He is tall and has dark hair.

He is so pale, he is more pale like me. He has the perfect angel face, with just one exeption, his eyes. They are crimson red. His smile has something predatory.

I don´t know why, but i know deep inside that he is my death.

I know i should be scarred, but i can´t

**Asja´s normal POV  
**

Shit not again. I have these dream everynight for the last three years.

And i awake everytime at the same point. I need to know, who these man is.

If he is real.If he is somewhere and if he is really my death.

When i´m honest, he is the real reason why i´m on these trip.

I know it is silly, but i can´t think about anything else as him.

When i think about him my heart beats faster and i have butterflies in my stomach, like i would be in love.

That is so sick.

I don´t even know if he really exist. And if he exist and i find him, he will maybe murder me. Argh , i shouldn´t think about these.

He is just a dream. He don´t exist and he will not murder me.

But what is if it´s not a dream?

Maybe it´s a vision.

Bullshit i don´t have visions, that´s not my gift.

But i know that i have a gift and maybe i have a second gift.

Stop these toughts, they are useless. I need a shower and something to eat.

Ihope that these trip don´t cost me my sanity. I know what my mother would do with me if she know about my dreams and thoughts, she would send me in a asylum for the rest of my life.

But these would be better as what she would do, if she would know about my gift.

Then she wouldn´t think that i´m insane.

She would think that i´m send from hell. Not so my father he had known and had always supported me.

He was always there for me, even when i was scarred about my gift.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Angel of Darkness**

**Asja´s POV  
**

Im on these trip for almost two weeks now and every few days i have the feeling that i must change my direction. First i went east then north and so on.

Yesterday i started to think that i maybe must take a plane and go to South Africa, but today i think i should go to New York.

It´s not easy to follow my instinct these time, it´s so weird. Maybe i should see it as a sign that my Angel of Darkness don´t exist.

No. I cant give up now.

If i give up, i will never forgive me. And what should i do?

The last three years ihaven´t done anything else then plan to find him. When i now stop what sense has my life then.

I will find him and if it is the last thing i do. It doesn´t matter if i need to go to every country in these world to find him.

He is out there. He must be out there.

**Demetri´s POV  
**

Aro and Caius get angry, because i didn´t found him yet. I could hear it in their voices.

I can´t belive it myself, i have never needed so much time for tracking somebody.

He is really hard to find, he is never long at the same place. First i followed him east then north,

yesterday i thought he went to South Africa.

I´m always a bit late, but i think i will find him in New York. He will be there longer, because it is a big city with plenty of spaces to hide. That is his end.

And then i can go home, back to Volterra.

I know there is no mate, who is waiting for me, but their are the other guards, wich whom i can talk.

I´m so long alone, i never cared about it.

Why do i care now, for the last three years.

Maybe my time is running out of these planet. I´t can´t be something else, there is no woman wich can stop my loneliness, when there would be one, i had found her by now.

It´s not so as i wouldn´t have searched the last years.

And i can track everybody everywhere.

Or,...

maybe i can´t find her, because i don´t know the tenor of her mind. Can it be possible?

When it is possible, then i hope that i find her, or maybe she find me.

**Asja´s POV  
**

I´m sick of it, that every man in every town means that he must speak to me and the women stare´s as if they wanna see me dead.

I hope it will be different in New York..

The only one who should recognize me is he.

I should now sleep, it´s just two more days to New York and it will be not easy to find him there.

But that doesn´t mean that I didn´t find him.

But now sleep come to me and bring with you the dream of him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Do you know,...?**

**Demetri´s POV  
**

I´ve known it. New York was his end. He was to long on the same spot, so he was easy to find, in the end.

Aro and Caius had said i should take a few days of, and that they would call me if they needed me before i come back.

I´m not sure what they have thought, my plan was to catch the next plan to Volterra, but now i don´t know what to do.

maybe i should take a walk and think about my options.

**Asja´s POV  
**

I don´t know why, but i have these feeling that i should take a walk in the Central Park.

It´s stupid i should do anything to find him and not take a walk.

But maybe he is there, it´s definetly a place to start the searching.

I have always thought that the Central Park is always crowded, but i see now thats not true. It´s definetly not crowded when it´s not sunny.

I should have start in a different place, i´m sure that i don´t find him here.

**Demetri´s POV  
**

I was totally lost in my thought´s as i saw the most beautiful woman in my whole life.

And have seen many i my 300 years.

She was not just incredibly beautifull for a human, she was also much more beautifull as every female vampire i´ve ever seen.

She was tall and her body had nice curves. Her hair was long, ravenblack and curly, it was a nice contrast to her almost vampire pale skin. She had brown eyes and full blood red lips.

I couldn´t stop stare at her.

Just in then she recognized me, first she looked shocked, but then...

**Asja´s POV  
**

I was thinking about a plan how i could find him as i got the feeling that someone is starring at me.

As i looked up to find the source of my feeling i saw him.

First i was completly shocked, but just for a second then i started smilling.

I don´t know how long i starred at him before i started to walk over to him, but as i stand infront of him i said...

**Demetri´s POV  
**

...she smiled and then walked over to me, but the most schocking was what she said

´´Do you know it´s not easy to find you? I´ve searched you almost three weeks and everytime i thought i would find you, you changed you´re route.´´

The only thing that i could respond was ´´ You´ve found me´´


	5. Chapter 5

I don´t own Twilight. I never have and never will, it´s sad but true.

Explanations and Examples

**Asja´s POV**

I thought he would think that i´m a stalker after I told him that I had followed him, but no he was smiling and said ´´You´ve found me.´´

I was shocked for a brief moment, but then I smiled again and said´´My name is Anastasja. What´s your name?´´

His smile grew bigger ´´Hi Anastasja my name is Demetri. I´m pleased to meet you. What have you meant with you searched me?´´

I know I shouldn´t told him. ´´ I don´t know how I can give you an answer without you thinking that i´m mental.´´ I answered with a smile.

´´ I won´t think that you are mental. Tell me, please´´ he looks so sincere I have to tell him.

´´ Okay, I tell you.´´ he flashes me a smile´´ I have dreamed every night of you for the last three years.´´ I told him and searched his face for sign that he thinks that i´m crazy.

There was none.´´ And three weeks ago I decided that I will find out of you are real or just a dream.´´

**Demetri POV**

She is so beautiful and her scent is also beautiful, she smells wild,like rain and exotic flowers. It´s good that I have feed yesterday or I couldn´t restrain.

And I don´t want to kill her. Maybe she is the one i´ve been waiting for.

She has such a smooth voice, I could hear her talk forever.

How could she dream about me and then find me? Is she a seer with a tracking ability?

´´ How have you found me? ´´ she looked somehow relieved that I don´t call her mental.

´´ I just have concentrated in finding you and then I followed my feeling.´´ she answered with a bright smile. When she smiles, her whole face glows, like a sun rising.

´´ Do you have found often people this way?´´ she looks adorable.

´´ No never before people.´´ what she had found then?

´´What have you found then, when not people? ´´ I asked.

´´ Are you a policeman or why is this becoming a questioning?´´ I like her temper. It´s amusing. ´´ No I´m just curious about you.´´ I hope I haven´t offended her.

´´ Okay. I have a talent for finding the right path. For example, when I was the first time in London and I had to meet my aunt at the London Dungeons I doesn´t had to use a map or had to ask how I get there. I always know where to go. As long as I have the name of the building or the address or the name of a person who is living in the building, I will find it.´´ nice gift maybe Aro is interested.

Then I could have her maybe as mate. I don´t think that my masters would be happy if I would choose a mate that isn´t useful for the Volturi, but I don´t want to loose her. I´m curious how her gift would change if she became a vampire.

´´ That´s a nice gift. I have a similar one. I find everyone everywhere, thats why I asked if you have often found people.´´ I hope that I don´t scare her away.

Maybe I should contact Eleazar to make sure that she would be of interest for Aro.

**Asja POV**

If he wouldn´t look so sincere then I would think that he makes a fun of me.

I tell him that I can find places and he tells me that he can find people everywhere, maybe I will test him.

That could be fun. ´´That´s sound interesting, maybe you wanna explain how your gift works and show me an example?`` bad idea, after my question does he look like Silvester who had Tweety for dinner.

´´ Good idea, but then you will give me an example of your talent´´ that can´t be all, that would be to easy ´´but you won´t have to find a building here, I have a friend that can see gifts and maybe he could help you to understand your gift better. I think you should show me the way to his house.´´

I have known that it´s not so easy. But it is a good chance to get to know him better.

´´Okay, why not!?´´

**Demetri POV**

I haven´t thought that she would make it so easy for me to get her to Denali.

´´ Okay, I can find people, because I can follow their tenor of thoughts´´ she looks impressed ´´everyone has a different tenor and as long as I have met somebody I can find him everywhere.´´

´´Wow that´s amazing´´ she said stunned.

´´ So I would say, that you have three hours to hide yourself and then I will start seeking you.

What do you think of that?´´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sorry that it took me so long to continue, but life isn´t always as we wish it would be.


End file.
